terrariafanideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Administrator Mode
Admin Mode is a Mode above Master Mode added in the 1.4.5 update. It greatly increases the difficulty in game so much “surely only an admin could do it.” It buffs all bosses and enemies. It can be called Adminmode, or A-Mode, for short. Changes (General) Spawnrates are increased to 50x. All debuffs last seven times as long. This includes healing. Loot is so great that the player would be spoilt just to get some chests. Gold is replaced with platinum in chests 10 percent of the time. Changes(Bosses) King Slime - HP increased to 14000. Much faster, about the speed of Hermes Boots with a swiftness potion. Summons corrupt slimes. Has a phase 2 that starts at 7000 HP, where he summons Spiked Corrupt Slimes and Rainbow slimes. Occasionally he spawns slimers, but they look green. Much like hardmode bosses, shoots lasers at the player. If you go to far he summons a slime hook that brings you straight into him. Gets 30% less damage. He also confuses the player by much faster teleports and sometimes delays his view in the teleports, then surprises the player. Post - EOC weapons cannot be used on him. Eye Of Cthulhu - HP increased to 14869. Faster in all phases, and takes 35% less damage in phase 1, 50% less damage in phase 2&3. Shoots lasers like hardmode bosses. All Servants Of Cthulhu must be gone to hit him. He summons extra 8 servants of Cthulhu in phase 2 and summons a True Eye Of Cthulhu at 1% HP. Post - EOW/BOC weapons cannot be used on him. Phase 2 starts at 10000 HP and he has a phase 3 that starts at 6555 HP. In phase 3, he grows a laser, that summons Cthulhurays that instantly kill the player. At 3600 HP he regenerates to max HP and goes back to phase 1 and summons 200 servants of Cthulhu. Once he goes back to phase 2 he summons 10 and he summons 6 when back to phase 3. Eater Of Worlds - HP increased to 100000. Much faster, immune to any explosives and Star Cannon. All parts regenerate and shoot Cursed Flames and lasers. He is not effected by worm staff. He has more damage reduction for every part down. At 1 part he has 50% damage reduction. At 50 segments he has 10% damage reduction. He is immune to all post QB loot. Brain Of Cthulhu - HP increased to 13568. He is much faster, bigger and stronger. He has so many Terrarian creepers at the start. Minecraft creepers spawn a lot too. In phase 2 he summons a lot of both and gains 2% health back every time he loses 5% HP, but stays in phase 2. Shoots lasers a lot. He is immune to anything post-QB and the brain of confusion confuses the player instead. Anything crimson deals only 10% damage. He and his summons have 12% damage reduction. His mirrors immediately appear real and hurt the player a lot more than normal. The Queen Bee - HP increased to 15789. Much faster. Has 60% damage reduction. Shoots many more hornets and lots of lasers. Everything inflicts the NOT THE BEES! Debuff, which decreases the player’s HP every second and gives them 120% more damage from anything bees. Anything post-QB will immediately kill the player. Slightly bigger. At half HP, Queen bee’s health goes back up to 89%, but she becomes a lot faster and stronger and has 80% damage reduction. She shoots Beenymite out and is invulnerable when her Royal Servants, smaller versions of herself are alive. 80 royal servants spawn at the start, and an extra 10 spawn for every 25% Hp lost. Skeletron - Now this is when the fun begins. HP increased to 25667. Has two new arms, one being a minishark arm, another being a hammer arm. Summons a Dungeon Protector, a smaller version of a Dungeon Guardian that has 200 HP but still gets dealt only 1 damage and still instantly kills. The new 2 arms are invincible until the ones we are all used to are defeated. The skull is invincible until all Dungeon Protectors and arms are gone. Shoots lots of lasers, the minishark shoots instakilling lasers and the hammer shakes the ground. Once all arms are gone, 3 dungeon protectors spawn and all arms come back. Once this happens again, Skeletron becomes like the dungeon guardian, but minus the invincibility. He also spawns another head. Did I mention, he cannot be killed with any post himself loot and he is as fast as Lightning boots? Wall Of Flesh - HP increased to 130000. Everything deals much more damage. He summons lasers a lot more and creates a Fleshrayer that deals the player’s Hp x309 damage. Everything inflicts the Flames Of Hell, a debuff that has the effects of On Fire, Cursed Flames, and Ichor, and Horror. At 70000 HP, he starts to heal and turns the speed of Lightning Boots. He creates a clone of himself that looks real, and makes the player feel cornered, however the player can pass him, all he does is move the player towards the real boss. Once he has 38000 HP, he can Confuse the player and summons Hungries and Leeches 100 times. Leeches are a lot bigger, longer, stronger and faster. He summons the Grand Hungry, a miniboss with 10000 HP that acts like The Eye Of Cthulhu, but faster and looks like a Hungry. It must be killed to allow the wall to be hit, but it regenerates a lot. At 6000, the Grand Hungry enters its second phase. It summons Hungries and acts like EOC phase 2 expert mode. The wall regenerates a lot too. Once the wall is at 9000, it regenerates much faster and does everything slightly faster. It shoots a massive laser at the player. At 2000, it becomes as fast as the player, unless they have less than Lightning boots. Once defeated it expands the world evils and goods much more. It has 50% damage reduction at over half health, and 80% under half health. The Twins (The triplets) - A new eye called Tapinstruncsiege spawns. Retinazer has 144599 Hp, Spatzatism has 150689 HP, Tapinstruncsiege has 178902. Tapinstruncsiege shoots Ichor streams out and cannonballs, and Mini destroyers that have 8000 HP. In his phase 2 he summons 12 Servants Of Tapinstruncsiege and they must all be killed so that the player can kill him. He fires Demonic Strobelights and all Eyes take turns to blast the player with Paradox Deathrays. Only pre hardmode weapons can be used on the Mechanical Bosses. All eyes have 50% damage reduction in phase 1 and 85% in the second phase. They also fire missiles. The Destroyer: HP is 1000000. Gets faster every time you hit him. Spawns probes until the game lags. Probes are much faster and shoot bigger and faster lasers. Much longer. HP increases every second. 39% damage reduction that increases every time he loses 5% HP. At times he spikes up and touching or hitting these is instant death for you. Skeletron Prime: HP is now 356890. Spawns with 8 new arms, shoots dynamite instead of bombs. His fifth arm is a Punray, his sixth arm is a Mjolnr, his seventh arm a Star cannon MK2, his eighth arm a lightsaber. Summons a Dungeon destroyer, his head with 1500 HP and shoots.It acts like a Dungeon Guardian and every hit on the Dungeon Destroyer deals 1 damage, 0 damage when his head spike is on. At 25% HP he heals back to 100% and summons 10 Dungeon defenders and creates two clones of his head. Once all of the Dungeon Destroyers are gone, he spawns 20 arms and gets 80% damage reduction. His arms and clones must be killed to kill him. You will need Lightning Boots, 2 speed modifiers and a potion of swiftness to keep up with him. He and Dungeon defenders use lasers a lot. Plantera: HP is now 210000. Faster than enraged mode. In phase 1, she will shoot a Amazon Deathray at the player. In phase 2 she is insanely fast. Upon a rare occasion, she will shoot bullets that My Dad shoots rarely. She also inherits other attacks from My Dad, such as stealing money, and snapping half of the screen away. Plantera goes to phase 2 at 85% HP. At 36% HP, Plantera will go into Phase 3. She can now travel through blocks and is even faster than phase 2. She will begin to regen HP, and use attacks from my dad more often. What also happens is that she will shoot much faster, faster than the chain gun, Planteral Bullets. At 5% HP Plantera gains her enraged mode damage, and will start to become faster every hit until she dies. Golem: HP is now 287628. He jumps much faster and if the player is above him for more than 12 seconds he will enter enraged mode, where he deals 9999 damage every hit and debuffs the player with Ichor unless the battle ends. In his second phase he shoots Beetlasers that act like stingers. Once he goes to 0 HP in his second phase he does not die but return to life and regens to 40% HP, he will start to shoot Beetlasers rapidly, faster than Plantera. He will become steadily faster until he’s at 20% HP, and he will say, “I am the milkman;my milk is delicious” constantly for the rest of the battle faster and faster. He will start to inflict Mooked, and he will shoot Mega Milk Lasers Of Absoloute Death almost as much as Beetlasers. He also becomes too fast and will start to literally teleport. He gains 25% damage reduction. His damage unreasonably increases every time he gets hit. He also regens and at 0.5% HP, the player cannot have over 80 DPS or Golem will be immortal. Once he dies this time he actually dies. Duke Fishron - HP is now 187900. Starts in phase 2. Phase 3 stops at 12% HP, beginning phase 4. In phase 4, Duke Fishron turns it pitch black and summons millions of sharknadoes. He will begin to summon Shark Guardians which have 2500 HP and are very fast. In phase 4, Duke Fishron is too fast for you and he is mostly blurred. At 45% HP in phase 4 Duke Fishron switches to Phase 5, where he teleports every time the player lands 12 shots on him. He also summons Firery Sharknadoes. He will summon atomic bubbles that explode into millions of little bubbles. By this point he is extremely insanely godlikely fast. He summons four Atomic Bubbles every time he gets hit 24 times. At 1% Hp in phase 5 he switches to phase 6, where he summons Hydrogenic Bubbles that blasts into millions of Atomic Bubbles. He is also one trillion times faster. He has a new dps cap of 189. He also starts to regenerate. Sharknados in this phase a massive than the entire arena(yes, they can adapt.) This time when Duke Fishron dies he will die. The Lunatic Cultist - 100001 HP. Shoots bullets like celestial pillars in all directions. All minions have triple HP and defence and damage. Summons orbs that shoot Lightning much more and those orbs are much larger and shoot quicker and shoot more. Shoots fire blasts at the player like a chain gun. The Lunatic Cultist himself has increased contact damage, and teleports much more often. He also heals and under 50% HP he has heavily increased defence and contact damage. He is also much faster. Under 15% HP he has 15.7% damage reduction and 200% more speed. All celestial pillars summon more enemies and all of them have double HP. At 50% of this HP they turn back to the summoning phase and will regenerate. The second time this does not happen. Moon Lord - 17845892 HP. Moon bite heals much more. Much faster as a whole. The entire battle, a player can only use the same weapon for 125 seconds, then they have to switch to another one. The eyes regenerate not once, not twice, but three times. The entirety of the boss has much more defence. Contact damage is massively increased. Base damage is extremely massively increased. True eyes of Cthulhu are summoned as well as True Brains of Cthulhu, which act like the brain of cthulhu but much, much, much faster and stronger. The core, at 50% HP regens back to 100% and then summons all minions three times each. Moon lord uses much more deathrays. When the core dies, the Moon Lord brings all parts back up to 50% HP, only to start Phase 2, where moon lord shoots lasers faster than Golem does and has double defense, contact damage, and base damage. Moon lord is faster even more and every 12 seconds Moon Lord will be invulnerable for 3 seconds. This time when all healths drop to 0%, Moon Lord will die. Boss drops King Slime drops the King Slime’s Crown, a item that summons friendly slimes to fight for you. Eye Of Cthulhu drops the All Seeing Staff, which allows the player to click to see things far from them. The Eater Of Worlds drops the Wormhole Staff, which creates a wormhole that will suck things in and damage them, however this applies to the player, and the wormhole only lasts for 5 seconds. The Brain Of Cthulhu drops the Mind Of Thine, which tells the player what a boss or enemy is about to do. The Queen Bee drops Beeombs and Beenymite. It also drops the Royal Guardian Token, which summons a mini queen bee to help the player. Skeletron drops the True Bone Sword, a weapon that acts like the bone sword but deals more damage than the Nights Edge and shoots bones at the player. The Wall Of Flesh drops the Flesh Scarf, which boosts all of the player’s damages by 40%. The Twins drop the All Seeing Sigil, which reveals a big part of the world. Fan Ideas Bosses You can put your own boss here if you wish!